


Awakening

by fanatic_by_definition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_by_definition/pseuds/fanatic_by_definition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up after the confrontation in April's apartment.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Because I had to write something about this episode before it aired and ruined my ideal fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr. I couldn't keep it in any longer. Hope you like ;)

Castiel wakes up on Dean’s bed in the bunker five hours after the confrontation in April’s apartment. He’s confused, thirsty, and sore, but somehow the scent of the room and the worn Zeppelin tee he’s wearing are comforting to him.

Moments after he opens his eyes and struggles to sit up against the headboard, Dean appears in the doorway.

Cas smiles at him. “Dean. It’s good to-“

The sentence is never finished. As soon as he’d seen Castiel’s eyes open, Dean had rushed forward to the bed, and now he is holding Cas in an almost too-tight embrace. His shaky exhale buffets the skin of Castiel’s shoulder as he clutches him desperately to his own chest.

Castiel can’t suppress a grunt of discomfort as his tender midsection is squeezed by the hunter, but he awkwardly hugs back nonetheless. “D-Dean?” he asks, his voice like gravel on velvet.

There is no response as Dean shifts to sit on the edge of the bed, his arms never losing their grip around his friend. He shakes his head and presses his nose more firmly into the juncture of Cas’s neck and shoulder, and Cas can feel when his brow furrows as he shuts his eyes tightly. The hunter’s breaths start coming in uneven gasps at the same time Castiel feels something warm and damp seeping into the collar of his borrowed shirt.

The knowledge that  _Dean Winchester is crying for him_  slams into Castiel like a freight train. “Oh,” he murmurs, and he tightens his arms around Dean as much as possible in his weakened state. “Dean, it’s over. I am fine.”

One of Dean’s hands comes up from Castiel’s back and tangles itself in the mess of grimy, tangled dark hair on top of the smaller man’s head. The stutter of his breathing intensifies and he whispers something that sounds vaguely like Castiel’s name, but could’ve been just a relieved sigh.

"Dean." Cas closes his own eyes and digs his fingers into the fabric of his hunter’s flannel shirt. "Oh, Dean. I missed you, too."

###


End file.
